Thunderheart
by Secretismine4ever
Summary: Sarai hates her father hitting her in the head with a myth book. She has a sister that lives with her mother but Sarai has no clue who her mother is. Its really not normal having to say Sir, or Cyrus, to your own father. Can the 2 opposites attract?
1. My father likes hitting me in the head

Chapter 1

I woke up to the feeling of my dad, Cyrus Drake hitting me in the head with one of my books for Ravenwood.

"SARAI WAKE UP NOW!" he yelled at me fiercely.

"ALL RIGHT SIR JUST GIVE ME A SECOND WILL YOU?"

I pushed him away and out of my small room.

I took out my comb and started fixing my purple hair for my 2nd year at Ravenwood, a school for wizards. I still couldn't believe I had ended up in my fathers school, myth. I hated every minute of it. I took out my yellow and purple hallowed robes and slipped them on over my white tee and shorts that I wore in case the robes got ruined. As I looked in the mirror I was shocked to see my brown eyes looking so sad.

I decided to call my friend Haley Shadowsong, who was in my uncles class. My uncles family, Malistare, Sylvia, Emily and the load of her many siblings were originally evil but this powerful wizard had defeated her with only her two siblings. Now my uncle is a complete lunatic and whenever I visit the first words that come out of his mouth are: "Do you want a lollipop?" and I say, "whatever."

I dialed Haley's number and on the second ring she picked up.

"Yo Sarai, the Drake how ya doin'?"

"Uhhhh….. weren't you originally sounding more proper?"

"Oh the British accent? That is behind me now. I trying da gansta sound now."

"Ok but not now? Or ever in front of me?"

"Fine. So whats up?

"I just got hit in the head by Cyrus."

"Ah. You know, I think its pretty sad you have to call him Cyrus and Sir. I don't think I ever heard you say dad."

"Yea but if he let me I would and I wouldn't think of him as a lonely priest so mean that my mom and only sister left me behind and left me with HIM. I can only see Nicole during the school year and we arent in the same school! I don't even know my mom!"

"Ok, ok cool it! I gotta go so see you in an hour or so! Meet me by headmaster's tower and we can walk to our schools together!"

She hung up.

I didn't even tell Cyrus I was leaving. I just teleported out of my room with my suitcase and dropped my things off at my dorm.

I went to trition avenue to pay my respect to Merle Ambroses grave. Apparently one of my idols was his granddaughter, but I believe Katie Ambrose is now 24 and lives on Earth. I checked the time and dialed some phone numbers. I put them on conference call.

Nicole: Hi sis,

Evan: yo sar sar.

Me: hi Nicky, Ev, stop with the nicknames, please?

Ev: oh fine.

Nicky: so whats up?

Me: meet me in the commons, by headmaster Alex's tower. Hales is meeting me there and I figured you guys would want to come.

They said yes, we hung up, and I left dropping a single flower for ambrose, who had his last year last year.

I made to the headmasters tower and saw Hales was already there, wearing her usual and favorite dark clothes. For once she had finally let her hair fall down past her shoulders. Her purple eyes glistened in the light. I checked my level finding out that it was 32. Celestia opened finally I had heard and I was psyched about it.

A few minutes later Nicky with brown hair and eyes and green clothes and Ev came with purple eyes and white clothing. Sadly, he hadn't revealed his hair color. I hugged Nicky, having not seen her for over three months because the mother would not reveal herself. Which just meant I had a tacky summer of waking up every morning to "_a book of myth spells"_ hitting my head. I had just had one week of fun and that was when I ran away because of Cyrus, I spent the week camping at the roof of Ev's house. And when I was found that's when the book hit me. Literally.

I asked Nicky another time as we walked into ravenwood. "Who is my mother?"

Again, she said: "not allowed to tell anything about her."

"Is she a criminal?"

"No."

Same thing every time. If there was only a way to catch whoever my mother is off guard….

"Seriously if your not going to tell me who she is kill me now, I cant spend another day with dad ..!"

My hand flew to my mouth. I couldn't believe what I had just said.

Hales glared at me and so did Ev and Nicky.

What do I do to torture myself? Call dad dad.

Cyrus heard me and approached me hitting me in the head with the nearest rock blacking me out.

-nearly 5 days later-

Haley was at my side and entering my dorm was Nicole and Evan.

"Am I dead yet?"

"Nope, your still alive, but you've been out cold for the entire school week. Your dad- uh I mean Cyrus was actually worried about you for a while. Whats scary is that you've been sweating- a lot."

Nicole came up to me. "Mom gave me permission to tell you one thing about her. She has uhhh she is ….. Dalia falmea ….."

I flipped. Literally, I was lying down but jumped right up out of my bed. Seconds later they left, looking concerned. I slammed the door behind them and slid to the floor, completely in shock. But how? And did I have more siblings? I had so many questions, only one answered.

My mom is Dalia Falmea.

**AN: oh my gosh I so happy! I finally got started with the sequel! Please review! This is my comeback for my tacky and short brokenheart book! Trust me, at the least this will have 10 chapters. Each with about 1000 words. Most will have 1000 or more.**

**Haley your nickname is Hales, if you don't mind, that's the first nickname for Haley that came to mind! MAJOR SHOUT OUT TO HALEY SHADOWSONG! Good luck w/ your wizard101 story! Go ahead and take notes on either Katie Rose, Sarai Drake, and no one knows the next character… send in OCs! I need them! You will most likely come in chapter 3 or after though…..**


	2. The runaway

Chapter 2

Ok, due to my sudden and really strange shock the next day I found myself in the infirmary.

A few seconds later Headmaster Fireblade came in, followed by Cyrus, followed by Haley, followed by Evan, followed by Nicole, followed by….

Mom.

My parents-uh I mean sir and …. Mom… glanced at each other crudely and said…

"Dalia,"

"Cyrus,"

They said it so cold it was like they were arch rivals, which technically they were since the divorce of 2010. This year so happened to be 2023, they're 12 year divorce-ery.

They said hi to me and asked if I was all right and left me alone for a little bit leaving Cyrus, Dalia, Nicole, and I. Great! The whole family together! I wonder how that will go?

Nicole and I looked as if we were reading a book but all we were doing was listen to Sir and Dalia. The conversation started with Dalia and an argument about me-ME was going on, back and forth.

"Cyrus, why do you hate your daughter?"

"Shes a little dweeb with purple hair! Whats to like about it?"

"Well sometimes 14 year olds need to express themselves. But one thing I don't remember her having before Nicole and I left WAS purple hair. She used to have pure brown hair but she dyed it! I read on the internet-"

"DALIA! EVERYTHING YOU READ IS ON THE INTERNET!"

"As I was saying, I read on the internet that teenagers only REALLY dye their hair because they are under stress or live with hatred!"

"WELL MAYBE SHE DOES BECAUSE I HATE HER!"  
then I made a comment that I had been waiting to say for ten years- straight to his face-

"WELL FINE! YOU HATE ME THEN I'LL LEAVE! I'LL PACK TOMORROW AND I WILL NEVER RETURN! I HATE YOU, CYRUS! YOU'RE NOT EVEN NICE ENOUGH TO LET ME CALL YOU DAD OR DADDY! ITS NOT NORMAL FOR A GIRL NOT TO CALL HER FATHER DADDY!"

I ran out of the room, changed into my normal clothes and ran off.

But I couldn't escape. Standing guard was some boy and he pushed me back saying, "Go back in there. Talk to mom and Cyrus. Go! Now!"

"Are you my brother or something?"

"yes, Devin Drake/Falmea . Now go back they're waiting-"

"For me to leave. I cant go back. Sorry."

I pushed him out of the way and teleported to my almost X house.

I packed my clothes, took out my wizard tent, took my blankets, grabbed my cell phone, ran to pick up any belongings, took one last look at my room, and teleported away. I found myself in the middle of my bedroom again and said: "Ugh, can I ever get away?" then I ported away and planned to make the hardest decision any young wizard has ever made: Go to Earth. I had never been there so it was the perfect place to get lost….. although I do believe Katie Rose and her family moved there over time, so I figured I'd go there….

-1 hour later-

I had finally made it to the state of uhhh…. Was it called Naw Hershy? No…. New Hershy? Naw Jersey? Then I decided it was New Jersey…. That's where I researched they lived…..

My cell phone rang and caller ID said it was Dalia…. And Cyrus

"Sweetie? Where are you? Said Dalia's voice.

"New Jersey." I said

Cyrus replied…"WHERE ARE YOU? YOU LITTLE TWERP!

I hung up on them and blocked them from my callers list. As I say, keep the line open to people that care about you. I sadly looked at my pictures of my friends in the past years.

I glanced at one I had taken on my birthday. I cried, sad enough, because I saw Evan behind me doing bunny ears, barely even a laugh came out at the funny memory.

I heard a voice behind me.

"I never thought I'd see you here,"

I looked back as my eyes widened. Standing behind me was the 28 year old version of my cousin, Emily Drake, and the 24 year old version of Katie Rose Ambrose. Then behind Katie was her twin sister, who was talking to the youngest sister, age nineteen.

"well…. This is weird…." I said.

"Why are you crying?" said Hannah, the youngest.

"I was looking back at pictures of wizard city."

"why did you leave if you liked it?" Elizabeth, Katie's twin said.

"My dad….. I couldn't stand him anymore."

"well that's not a first," said Emily. "I wish after the defeat of Malistare Sylvia and I included the whole family, then your parents wouldn't have gotten divorced."

"They stayed together for a year extra, constantly fighting. The next year, mom and Nicole just left. Emily, what are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were still running that dojo of yours in wizard city."

"I am I'm going back tomorrow morning. It's only ever open on weekdays, remember?"

"Yea…."

"So you can stay the night here but when I leave your coming with me. Now follow us."

"IM NOT GOING BACK TO CYRUS!"

Now people were staring and hurrying their six year olds along, as if I said too much. Which I did."

"Cool it-"

"I get told that a lot…"

"Ok, but your not going to Cyrus. Your coming with me to Dragonspyre."

I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"and you can have friends over."

I smiled. I dialed Nicole's number.

-Nicole's POV-

My cell rang. I checked the ID. Sarai! I couldn't wait to tell mom and cyrus! But maybe I shouldn't.

"Hi! Where are you?" I whispered.

"On Earth. But emily's here and shes going to Dragonspyre tomorrow and I'm coming with her. She said I could have friends over so I called you!"

"Great! I'll pretend I'm questing with Evan and Haley, and I'll rush to Emily's house."

"Good plan. Don't tell anyone but haley and ev about this, and don't let them tell, either." Cya tomorrow!"

She hung up. Mom knocked on my door.

"Come in!"

She did. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Haley. Evan, Haley and I are going questing in DS tomorrow."

Sarai's POV

Everything was all planned out. Nicole called Evan and Haley and they said they would meet me there as soon as I got there. Things were going great.

Or so it seemed.


	3. Falalalalalalame

Chapter 3

-At the Malistare residence-

Each of us took turns giving Malistare therapy. It was Emily's turn that made me laugh.

"Daddy, you can have a Twinkie. "

"But I want a lollipop!"

She shoved the Twinkie in his face. "Eat."

"No. I want a strawberry-vanilla-pony princess-raspberry-cotton candy-cupcake scented with a mix of brownie lollipop." He begged as if he was a six year old begging for legos at the mall! It was hilairious!

Emily formed the Twinkie into a lollipop-like ball and stuck it on a stick she found on the floor. She handed it to him with a mischievous smile and faked her reluctance. He ate the entire thing and-  
"THAT'S NOT A LOLLIPOP!"

Sylvia came in and said hi and all that stuff, her back all stiff and yea, you get the point. Emily had succeeded in bringing her mother out of ghost form so people could actually hug her, rather then they fall through her body, but it made aunt Sylvia more stiff than ever. But aunt Sylvia was flexible and I gagged at the sight of her spinning her neck around 360 degrees. Emily laughed at my disgusted look.

"OH BE QUIET!" I laughed as I playfully pushed Emily in the side.

~the next day

"NICKY!" I said as she pulled me into a hug. "How have things been going?"

"Rough…. Mom and dad have been at it for a while now…"

"Oh." I looked at Evan. "Hey, Ev!"

"Sarai. You bad girl. You ran away." He said teasingly.

"For a good cause!" I replied back. Haley signaled me. "Um… Sarai? I'm here too!"

"I know, I know!" I ran over and hugged her.

They all smiled at me, but then Nicole's face went grim. "You do know mom and dad are worried, right?"

I gasped. "Dad? No! His name is **CYRUS!**"

"Oh…. Right I forgot…."

"And anyways, why would he be worried?" I just couldn't stop.

"I-" Nicole tried to say.

"_**and why does he hate me?"**_ I was steaming now.

"Sar-"

"**you can tell him this! I HATE HIM!"**

"SHUT UP!" Nicole said.

"Take a chill pill, SERIOUSLY!" Haley said. **(AN: Haley, I'll pm u 2 tell u whats happening, other viewers will have ta wait!)**

Haley and Nicole teleported away, leaving Evan to stand there all alone.

"Cya around…. Sarai…."

"yea, maybe." I slammed the door behind him and ran into the guest bedroom.

"I HATE MY LIFE. I HATE IT!"

I could hear someone walking up the stairs, who then gently knocked on the door. "Go away, Emily," I mumbled.

Someone opened the door and instead of Emily, it was my cousin Ellie. **(AN: OWNED OFFICIALLY BY DRAKEFAN077. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHILDREN OF MALISTARE! THAT INCLUDES ELLIE, TAYLOR, TOBY, EMILY, AND JULIA!)**

"Everything all right?" She asked calmly.

"What are you doing here, El? I don't want to be bothered."

"Sarai, you do know what Saturday is, right?"

"December 25th, yes I do."

"Well don't let this minor fight let you down," Ellie said.

"Ok…. But my friends and my sister are mad at me." I frowned.

"Tis' the season of forgiveness. Don't you worry, thing's will look up."

I smiled slightly. "Really?"

"Yes, you're a brave girl. No matter how long this will last you'll get through this."

"Cousin's promise?" I asked.

Ellie nodded. "Cousin's promise."

"Thanks El," I said as she exited.

She turned around. "You're welcome,"

~ 2 days later.

"Christmas time is here, time for joy and time for cheer!" came a reassuring but not certain Ellie's voice.

"Not helping," I said. Two days ago was the fight, and not one word from Haley, Nicole, OR Evan. I sighed. "Tis' the season **NOT **to be jolly. Fa lalallalalalalame!"

"Wheres your Christmas spirit?" Emily said.

"How can I celebrate Christmas without my friends and my sister?" I answered sadly. All of a sudden someone teleported right next to me.

"what is it, Evan? Come to yell at me?"

"no…. actually I wanted to hang out with you today…. if its ok with you….."

"Right… sure, I guess. But my 3rd cousin Alexis is coming, also."

Evan nodded, and as if on cue, the ice wizard teleported.

"Hiya, Al!" I said, smiling for the first time in 2 days.

"Sup' Sar?" she replied back. "Brought ya something!" she handed me a present.

I opened it slowly…. Inside was something that was sort of useful. A Hot Chocolate maker, with extremely large marshmallows to go along.

"Thanks, Al," I said. "I got you something, as well."

I conquered a minion. "WOAH! SARAI!" Alexis exclaimed. "In as many years as I'd known you, I've never seen you conquer a minion! Your dad…. I mean Cyrus must've taught you well!"

"Cyrus never taught me anything. I taught myself everything I know."  
"Oh…." Alexis said slowly. "Well, Cyrus has been crying. He thinks your dead. Feels guilty."

"Why does everyone keep lying about that!" I cried.

"Want proof?" Alexis said handing me her phone. At this moment I remembered everyone was standing there, and watching me. I dialed my parents home phone.

"What?" Cyrus answered solemnly. "All Ravenwood is closed until my daughter Sarai Drake is found. Who is this?"

"Sarai…." I mumbled.

"MY DAUGHTER! Your ok!"

"Been ok, just couldn't stand being around a parent who I have to call by their first name…."

"Right…. Anyways your mother and I made up… but we're not getting back together again…."

"Oh… well um…. I'm really sorry for dying my hair purple. Can I move back in with you?"

"wha- your serious?" he asked, apparently shocked.

"Well, as long as I don't have to call you Cyrus all the time, and you are a little nicer, then yea- uh I mean yes…."

"Your amazing, Sarai, so yes you may move back in."

"I've never heard you say that to me…." I replied, bursting into tears.

The phone call ended and the man I had been mad at for months smiled and held his arms out.

"D-" I stopped myself.

"Dad?"Cyrus asked grinning.

"I beamed. "Dad."

Maybe, all and all, even though the problem still continues with Haley, Nicole and I, it wouldn't be the worst Christmas. Everyone joined in on a group hug and we all smiled, and laughed. The greatest Christmas I've had.

Fallalalalaalalyay!

**AN: Sorry it took me sooooooooooooooooo long to update, so I decided to make this my Christmas chapter. Keep reading to find out the end of the fight between the three girls. Isn't it sweet that after 13-14 years of pure hatred is solved, in just 3 chapters? Now the summary will be completely changed to those who follow me through the rest of the story.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! And if I don't update before the 31****st****, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalal**

**This is my Christmas gift to you! And I only ask one gift from all of you.**

**See this little blue button? Yea, the one that says "REVIEW THIS CHAPTER" and then has a speech bubble next to it? Yes, that one. You should click it and type something to me. Constructive critique and praise allowed. FLAMES WILL BE DELETED AND REPORTED. NO FLAMES ALLOWED, OR ELSE U WILL BE SUGGESTED TO BE BANNED FROM THIS WEBSITE. I REPEAT, NO FLAMES.**

**No pressure, but you watch out.**

"**This story is NOT marysue."**

**Til next time, :D**

**-KatieRose224**


	4. Valentine's day like never before

**AN: UGH I'm entirely exhausted! SO MUCH TO DO! Geez, who knew being a young author (5****th**** grade!) could be so hard? What? Surprised by my age? Well I'm just another individual! **

**Heres the new summary!**

**Friendship trouble. I hate it. You know what? I think I'm going to quit wizardry. I don't care. I want to have a normal life.**

This summary also means this story is nearing its end… also this series… and maybe this archive for a little while…too much to work on. Note that I love all my reviewers, but there is only 1 more chapter for this.

This is the Valentines day chap.

Haley and my sister, (must I add, still are in a terrible mood with me, but Evan was sort of a double agent. But Nicole and Haley were here anyways…and it was totally awkward.

I stared at my valentines in front of me.

"Enjoy these chocolates!" Love, Dad

"Get a life," Haley

"Your annoying," Nicole

"I love you!" love, mom.

"Turn around," Evan

What the heck was Evan talking about?  
I turned around and he was gripping his hood tightly. "Wha-" I wondered. He pulled his hood down. I sat there, unblinkingly. Why, had he chosen to reveal his hair secret, on valentines day, after 10 years of keeping it to himself?

His hair was red. Red.

"The color of hearts, get it?"

My eyes widened.

He hugged me. Lovely.

"Uh…"

(AWKWARD!)

"SARAI AND EVAN SITTING IN A TREE-" Haley and Nicole started.

"Hey what are you doing with my daughter without asking permission?" Dad said, grinning as he high-fived Ev.

"You had this planned, didn't you!" I said, glaring at the two.

"Nope," Haley and Nicole said in unison. We _ALL_ planned this.

"The fight was to distract you!" Nicky said teasingly.

"Your easy to fool!" Hales said.

Everyone hugged me.

"Dad…"

"Your 14 now, Sarai, you can choose whatever you want."

"I really do like you…" Evan said.

"uh…"

Nicky and Hales were watching. My stomach felt weird.

"Oh, fine," I said hugging Evan.

"YES!" everyone said, my parents talking again, this was a valentines day like never before.

**And that's the story of Sarai…**


	5. Special Thanks

Special thanks to all my reviewers!

DR. PHIL (what the heck?)

Secretismine(who, i admit, is ME!)

DrakeFan077, MY SIS!

Ninja

Wizardgirl

and CandyRocks58, my IRL BEST FRIEND (we've known each other since we were 3 XD) 


End file.
